It is common practice for people suffering from common colds to seek economical and effective over-the-counter remedies to cope with a plethora of adverse symptoms. Such symptoms may include sore throat, laryngitis, sneezing, nasal congestion, nasal mucous drainage, tearing, fever, headache, and the like. Unfortunately, such readily available remedies may affect blood pressure and blood sugar level. Accordingly, cold-sufferers who must carefully control blood pressure and/or blood sugar level may be foreclosed for health reasons from availing themselves of such remedies. Most medicines which are prescribed to attenuate or eliminate symptoms attributable to the common cold or the like typically fail to address concomitant adverse affects upon patients' blood pressure and blood sugar.
There appears to be a paucity of remedies, doctor-prescribed medicines or over-the-counter remedies for helping patients prevent the onset of the common cold or for quelling the symptoms associated with the common cold, and simultaneously controlling blood pressure and blood sugar equilibrium. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that, for patients having compromised blood pressure and/or blood sugar conditions, it is imperative that their blood pressure and/or blood sugar level not be adversely affected by any other health-related treatment—attributable to either medicine or dietary food supplement.
Indeed, in addition to such cold remedies—either obtained from doctors' prescriptions or from over-the-counter food supplements—for patients suffering from diabetes, having access to an over-the-counter food supplement that sustains permissible blood sugar levels significantly improves such patients' health and quality of life. A similar benefit is attributable to patients having abnormal blood pressure: having access to an over-the-counter food supplement that sustains permissible blood pressure.
Accordingly, these limitations and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, wherein improved compositions are provided which are particularly useful for enabling common cold symptoms to be prevented or assuaged without adversely affecting blood pressure and blood sugar equilibrium, and for sustaining blood pressure and blood sugar equilibrium.